


Equivalent Exchange of Information

by mimabeann



Series: Reine & Iniko [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, alcohol mention, the gang talks about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Reine and Iniko grab drinks with some of Muir's friends, Reine tries to get back at Muir by getting Ves to tell them Muir's kinks and her plan backfires.Regi, Eski, and Iniko belong to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Muir/Eski, Ves/Nik/Regi, and they're all friends - Relationship, reine/iniko
Series: Reine & Iniko [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771237
Kudos: 2





	Equivalent Exchange of Information

"Oh, come on Ves, I'm sure you have plenty to get back at Muir for." Reine pouted at the black haired sith across the table as Muir stuck his tongue out at her and the rest of their companions chuckled.

Vesper raised his right hand and placed his left hand on the table, putting on his best serious face. "Reine, I don't just use this power for payback. I'll give you the information you're requesting, but you have to be willing to make the same sacrifice."

"Ves, you're evil." Regi, laughed as she bumped his shoulder and he cracked a grin. Muir smirked. Reine knew he was baiting her. She grumbled under her breath but ultimately decided the risk was worth it. _Ves couldn't be that good at picking people apart, could he_?

"Fine." Reine shrugged nonchalantly. Muir's smirk widened. _Oh, this is going to be great_. He chuckled to himself.

"Alright, if you really want to go there, you're up first. Then I'll tell you Muir's." Ves shrugged and flashed her a wolfish grin. "Last chance," he warned. Reine waved him on. Vesper's eyes lit up with amusement. “As much as you like being in control of your life and feeling free, you like being pinned, ordered around, and submissive in bed with someone you trust... I could go on, but I’ll let you off there.” Reine stared at him in shock. _I... Yep_. She noticed Iniko smirking beside her just in time to hear Ves ask, "what?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Iniko chuckled. Reine swatted his shoulder and gave him a false look of betrayal and their friends around the table laughed.

Ves winked. "I mean, I can keep going. But, before I do I'll be fair." _What have I gotten myself into_? Reine sunk a little lower into the booth. "You," Ves pointed at Muir, "blindfolds and temperature play." Muir's face went red but he chuckled and downed the rest of his cocktail. Skella gave him an amused look. Muir winked at her. Ves glanced back at Reine and grinned. "You like being called princess."

"Do not!" Reine objected, her face an even deeper shade of red. 

Ves laughed. "Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that... Wait a minute, how long have you two known each other?" He gestured from her to Iniko. Reine tensed.

“I think she said she was pretty young when they met, she might’ve been 15 if in remembering right.” Muir chimed in cheerfully. Iniko raised an eyebrow.

Reine shot them both a glare. "Whatever you’re about to say-"

“Thought so. You wanted him that whole time, didn’t you?” Iniko blinked in surprised as he watched her. Reine’s eyes widened as a look of shock came over her face before quickly shifting to frustration. She grabbed her drink and threw the contents of her glass across the table at him. Ves looked surprised but swiftly recovered, wiping his eyes clean as Regi giggled beside him. "I deserved that." 

"Uh-huh." Reine agreed with a smug look on her face. 

"Oh, calm down Reine. So, you have a thing for bad boys. It’s fine. Some people want to sleep with their baby sitter. You just happen to want to sleep with the big bad pirate that your dad used to hire. We all rebel in our own ways. It’s cool." Muir laughed.

Ves cracked up. “Oh _that_ baby sitter. Is that why my dad fired her?”

"You what?" Skella asked, clearly amused.

"I- um..." Muir looked sheepish before looking defensive over the smirk on Vesper's face. "I was 18!"

"She was 27!"

"Ves!"

Skella was laughing now. "You had a babysitter at 18?!"

Muir shrugged. "Yes and no? Officially, Ves had a ‘retainer’ to keep him on time. Realistically... She was there to make sure we didn’t encourage each other to do anything stupid. Which we did.”

“A lot.” Ves added.

“But she was our baby sitter briefly when we were like... Ten too.”

“Ah, mhm... so you wanted to sleep with her since you were ten? Or was it like one if the ‘encouraged stupid things’?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. That one’s on him.” Ves laughed.

Muir chuckled and stuck his tongue out at him. “I mean, I wanted to kiss her when I was ten and I definitely had a crush on her. Fleeting infatuation though. Once got it out of my system.”

A man with brown hair came walking over with an amused look. He elbowed Ves and took a seat beside him. Ves beamed at him. "Glad you put the holopad down and finally decided to come, Nik."

He shrugged. "Couldn't leave you two unsupervised for too long, could I?" Ves grinned at him.

"Hey, I behaved!" Regi objected. Nik raised an eyebrow at her before pointedly running a finger along Vesper's cheek and tasting it. 

"Right. And Ves is soaked because you helped discourage him from teasing someone about their kinks again, right?" Skella, Muir, Reine, and Iniko stifled a chuckle. Nik shook his head and sighed before looking up at them and flashing them a grin. "I hope my husband and wife didn't cause too much trouble."

Muir laughed. "Just enough to keep things interesting, Nik."


End file.
